


A Tale of Two Johns

by Merfilly



Category: Farscape, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moya has a new guest that interests Aeryn</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Johns

Aeryn walked alongside the inexplicable new guest on Moya. She felt an affinity for the strong woman, one that suggested the best of friendships was possible, or the deepest of enmities. So far, it had been a cautious sounding out of one another, up until the point that Rygel had roared past in his hover cart, yelling about 'that damned John Crichton and his ideas'.

"You have one too?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"One what?"

"A John who makes nothing but trouble."

Aeryn started to protest...then she had to smile. "Tell me about yours, and I'll tell you about mine."

"Deal." They kept walking, the beginning of a friendship building in the exasperation of two very different Johns, Johns they decided swiftly need never meet for the sanity of the galaxies.


End file.
